Love is in the Air
by wavegirl222
Summary: Rory and her best friend alex get into yale. She is beyond excited since it is her dream school, especially when her big brother is there. But things get interesting when a certain blonde haired room mate of her brothers comes into the picture. ROGAN!
1. Can Buildings Grow?

1

**Okay, here's some info you might need to know:**

**-Sherry never got pregnant, so Lorelei and Chris got married and Luke is just a good friend, who is on good terms with the whole family including Chris**

**-Chris isn't super rich like in the show, they are pretty much the same financially.**

**-When Lorelei got pregnant at 16 it was with Nick, Rory's older brother, then a year later she had Rory, also with Chris, but Lorelei didn't want to ruin Chris's career so they didn't get married until later.**

**-Rory is not a virgen, she slept with Jess before he left, and Dean at the end of season 5 but broke the relationship off before she went to Europe. Lindsey never found the letter.**

**- Alex is Rory's best friend since Kindergarten, she lives in Star's hollow, right next to Rory, they both went to Chilton together in High School and now are both going to Yale.**

**-Nick has already been at Yale for a year, and is best friends with Colin, Finn, Logan, everything they have done in Yale so far has included Nick.**

**-Nick is like a big brother to Alex and is super close with both Rory and Alex they tell each other almost everything.**

Chapter One

Can Buildings Grow?

Rory and Alex pulled up in front of the main entrance to Yale and at the same time, both tilted their heads to the right and looked up in awe at the buildings in front of them.

"Whoa, is it just me or does it look bigger than the time we came to look around last fall?" Rory asked her friend.

"Nope, its definably grown" Alex replied.

"I love how we both got into Yale, Harvard, and Princeton, and still accept 'the building has grown" as a logical explanation . But maybe it will look smaller with a….. oh never mind." Rory looked away, avoiding eye contact with Alex.

"What? You know I hate it when you don't finish your sentences, what were you going to say?" She looked down at Rory's hand that was fingering her empty coffee cup. "Oh no! Not another cup! You left Star's Hollow with two cups of Luke's coffee and since then we have stopped at a Starbucks and gotten another. There is no way your system can handle another cup."

"Please! My mom always says that its easier to face the world with a cup of coffee in both hands" Rory replied matter-of-factly.

"Well you and your mom are freaks, besides both of your hands will be full with all the stuff we brought, and might I add the books that_ apparently were to precious to leave behind, _even though we are going to school with one of the biggest libraries in Connecticut." Alex sighed. "But once we bring in all of our stuff we can take a walk and _try_ to find coffee."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory yelled while getting out of the car and doing a little dance. "Come on, hurry!" By the time Alex had gotten out of the car, she had already opened up the trunk and began pulling out the boxes. She grabbed two and put them in Alex's outstretched hands before grabbing two more for herself along with the map of the dorms. She ran ahead squealing, "Coffee, coffee, coffee!"

Alex ran to catch up with her friend while yelling "Freak!" When she caught up with her she saw some amused boys looking on as Rory obliviously continued squealing while fumbling around in her purse trying to get her key and balancing the two boxes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Finn looked on as a stunningly beautiful girl trying to get her key out of her purse and balance her two boxes. At the same time she was shouting "Coffee!" barbarically. He walked over and took the two boxes from her. She glanced up from her purse and immediately turned beet red as she realized he had been there witnessing her coffee frenzy.

"It's okay love, we all have our weaknesses," he said, but then he realized she was eyeing his coffee cup. "Here" he said handing it over.

Rory couldn't believe herself could she really have just run through one of the top schools in the country yelling for coffee and did the group of boys that looked like they lived in her hall have to see her? The rest had walked away chuckling but one of them helped her out and was now offering her a cup of coffee. "Thank y- ew!" She shouted as she spit the "coffee" onto the boy. "What is that?"

Finn threw his head back laughing and just then another beautiful girl with red hair walked up. She was laughing so hard she was shaking.

"Alex, I can not believe you are laughing it is so not funny, that was disgusting." She turned back to the boy, "What was that?"

"As I said before love, we all have our weaknesses, as you have just found out mine is not coffee it is vodka. I mix the two together and it is actually quite tasty." At that Rory cracked up.

"I can not believe that I have been in Yale five minutes and already I'm drinking illegally."

"Lorelei will be so proud, but technically, you didn't drink vodka, you just used it as mouthwash" Alex added.

"Your beautiful friend is right coffee girl, but why don't we get your stuff inside, my back is starting to hurt."

"Oh right, I'm so sorry. Here." She opened the door and then took one of the boxes from Finn

"So love, tell me your name" Finn said to Alex and she giggled.

"What?" Finn asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing its just, your accent is pretty sexy," said Alex, always the blunt one.

Finn smiled and kissed her hand.

"But this is Rory and I'm Alex."

"Beautiful names for beautiful creatures," he said smoothly but his gaze was only focused on Alex.

Rory just smiled broadly as she looked at the two.

After a few seconds Finn broke away. "Oh yes, the first party of the year is tomorrow and my job was to spread the word to lovely ladies but I think I can stop now because when you two are in the room no one else will matter," he said, laying on the charm. "You both can bring dates if you have them…."

"Nope, both single," Alex quickly added.

"Oh wonderful, so would you, Madam, do me the honor of accompanying me tomorrow?" he said to Alex.

"I would love to," Alex said blushing.

"Okay then, the party will be pretty much be everywhere in this building but mostly upstairs near my room. I'll see you tonight" He walked away whistling.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe we are in Yale for ten minutes and you already have a date!" Rory screamed.

"I love college!" Alex shouted jumping up and down with Rory.

After a minute they stopped screaming and looked around the common room.

"Hey wait, there's three rooms here not two. They have names though, here's yours; A.D., here's mine; R.G., and this one is S.V.. That means there's another girl living here. I hope she's nice."

"Well, I am." They heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a beautiful blonde. "Hi, I'm Stephanie."

"Oh my god! Are we lucky or what? We have a brunette, a blond and yours truly a red head. This is going to be the coolest dorm room. We have a little of each, so if a cute boy comes by with a specific hair color need we will be able to fill it for him."

Rory just rolled her eyes at here friends pretend shallowness as the Stephanie cracked up. "Oh Steph, this crazy "redhead" is Alex and I'm Rory. Come on in, lets get unpacking."

Before long the girls were as close as if they had known each other for years.

"Stephanie, right before you came a really cute boy invited us to a party tomorrow so would you like to go shopping with us in a little while?" Alex asked already excited at the prospect of shopping.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Steph said smiling. She was happy to have already made such good friends.

"Oh my god! Nick!" Rory shouted. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her brother, he had come a week earlier to get set up saying something about his roommates making his room the sex room if he didn't get there first. Her brother was one year older than her, but they were best friends and told each other everything. He was like an older sister to Alex as well because of all the time she spent at the Gilmore's house. He was a sophomore at Yale now, and had told her to come see him when she got here.

"We have to go see him now, come on!"

"Who's Nick?" Steph asked "Boyfriend?"

"Nope, big brother of Rory." Alex answered as she turned towards Rory who was running around looking for her shoes. "Ror, lets go shopping first and then we can show him all the inappropriate stuff we bought. Kay?"

"Okay, but Alex this is not a day long shopping trip this is quick in, out. Got it?" Alex and Stephanie both stood at a attention with their hands at their forehead saluting.

"Yes sir!" They yelled.

Rory just laughed and shook her head, grabbed her purse and walked out the door as the others followed still in army position.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Finn walked into his dorm and said to his three friends on the couch, "I have a feeling we are going to be spending a lot of time in room 104."

"Why?" Logan, Colin, and Nick all chorused, without looking up from the video game.

"Because I just ran into two beautiful girls in there, scored a date, and then as I was leaving bumped into another one."

Colin looked up, "I'm just going out on a limb here but was the girl you are bring to the party tomorrow maybe, just maybe a redhead?"

"Yes mate, she was." Finn answered with a proud glint in his eyes. "There just aren't as many as there was, it's a sad thing actually."

"Well Finn now there is two more to add to that list." Nick answered.

"Mate, I said only one was a red head." Finn looked back exasperated.

"I know but I know a red head too and she is going to Yale this year, but this one is off limits, she can't be one of your one-night stands." Nick paused the game and looked back at Finn.

"If she is anything like this beauty I met today I won't disgrace her with just a one night stand." Finn answered. "But tell me more about this redhead of yours."

"She isn't mine, she is the best friend of my-"

"Okay enough talk about redheads, Tell us about the other girls you met." Logan interrupted.

"And why do you have coffee all over you? "

"I had a run in with a coffee addict and offered my version of coffee."

They all laughed, "Poor girl" said Logan.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Almost there, we can make it." Stephanie whined as they dragged their bags into the dorm.

"Whoa! I didn't think they had such good shopping here so close to Yale, I was in heaven." Alex said while looking around. Rory was on her cell phone.

"Okay, 302, got it, no I won't forget it ,see you then, love you, bye. Okay guys, Nick is in 302. He said to come see him tomorrow morning because he is going out to the pub with some friends tonight. Lets get to bed, its going to be a late night tomorrow."

"But its only- oh my god its 11:15. I didn't know we spent that much time shopping" Steph said amazed.

"You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun." Alex answered back. They looked into Rory's room and she was already fast asleep. They closed the door and went to sleep themselves.

Rory woke up and looked around confused, where was she? she thought. Then she looked over and saw the Yale poster and it all clicked. Just then Alex and Steph came in her room,

"Wake up sleepy head!" They called in unison. "It's 11:30!"

Rory slowly got out of bed cursing her friends. But then she remembered all the classes she had to sign up for. She threw on her clothes and realized she didn't have coffee.

"Oh I am going to die a slow painful death unless I get some coffee in my system."

"Look, go sign up for your classes and when you get back we will go to Nick's, he's rooming with those super rich friends of his so they will have a coffee maker there or at least know where to find one. Okay?"

"Okay." Rory said trying to remember the last time she went a day without coffee as she walked out the door with her friends.


	2. Not wearing a Bra

**I forgot to thank my beta, evanangelsfall, she made this a truly better story, Thanks Nicole!!**

**GilmoreFreak18- You were my first reviewer!! Thank you! **

**melako17- Thank you! that means a lot to me.**

**winmangirl7- Thanks! That makes me happy!**

**Curly-Q- Thank you! I hope it continues being good!**

**theNameisAce- I'm glad you like it so far, your right i probably did get carried away with rory, that was kinda out of character. I think i was just channeling my excitement through her.**

**Naberrie Skyler- Thanks! I will try to make it different. I can't wait for them to meet either.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but season one, two, four, and six.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Not Wearing a Bra.

A few hours later they were back at there dorm trying on party outfits. Rory had still not gotten coffee. Rory pulled on a short jean skirt, a blue halter top and a pair of brown boots. She had her hair down and curled slightly, with just a little eye liner on that perfectly accented her eyes.

Stephanie had a pair of tight fitting jeans and a strapless shirt, and Alex had on a strapless dress that came to mid thigh.

"Guys I'll meet you up stairs in a few minutes, I just want to check in on someone, kay?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, sure. Remember 203." Rory told her.

They walked upstairs and knocked on dorm 203, Colin opened the door and started to say "The party doesn't start for a few more hours" but Rory and Alex ran past him when they saw Nick and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"How's your dorm and everything? I've missed you guys!" Nick told them as he hugged them back.

"Oh my God! Coffee! I haven't had any since yesterday! I was dying!" Rory said dramatically when she saw the coffee on the counter.

Nick put an arm around both of them and walked them over to the couch.

"So, Nick what do you think of our outfits for the party?" Rory said grinning. Nick looked at them as if seeing them for the first time.

"Oh no! There is no way you are wearing that tonight!" Nick quickly said.

Alex stepped away from the siblings to watch them fight it out.

"I can wear what I want to wear." Rory retorted.

"Yes when it actually covers some of your body."

"That is exactly what this is doing."

"That's no better than wearing a bra."

That's good because I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Wearing a bra!!"

At that Nick's face turned red with anger and he looked over to the couch were Logan had just said "This is better than T.V."

Rory also looked over and saw both boys watching her amused.

Nick ran into his room and came out with a Red Hot Chili Peppers T-shirt. He threw it at her. "Here wear this."

"Yeah right!" Rory rolled her eyes. "Why can't I wear what I have on?"

"Because you're going to get taken advantage of!"

"No I'm not! I can take care of myself, it's not like I'm a virgin!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"What? Who? When?" Nick's face was beet red and his voice flustered.

Rory just smirked and went to sit on the couch next to Logan. She picked up the control and started to play the video game in front of her.

"I'm guessing you aren't his girlfriend?" Colin asked.

At that both Nick and Rory cracked up and then Nick introduced them, "This is my sister Rory and this is her best friend Alex. Rory and Alex, these are my roommates, Logan and Colin."

It was then that Logan got a good look at Rory. She was beautiful, maybe one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life. She smiled at him, her blue eyes crackling from the recent shouting match. When she looked at Colin, Logan quickly checked her out, normally he would have let her see him look at her but there was something about her that was different from all the other girls he would usually date, if you would call it that, it mostly consisted of a quick dinner and then sex and then he never saw the girl again. When he looked back at Rory he realized she was studying him and when he caught her eye she looked away, blushing furiously.

Rory couldn't believe how cute Nick's roommate Logan was, she had this weird attraction towards him, but she could tell he wasn't her type, he was the type of boy to have sex with a girl without even knowing her name and she would not stoop to that level no matter how cute the boy.

Just then Steph walked in, "Sorry I took so long but I wanted to see an old friend, so…"

Rory immediately jumped in, "Everyone this Steph. Steph this is Colin, Logan, and my brother Nick."

Everyone noticed immediately that Colin and Steph couldn't stop staring at each other.

Finally Nick broke the silence, "We have another roommate too, but he's downstairs trying to find these two girls he met earlier, apparently he offered one his coffee and she tried it thinking it was real coffee, it was vodka and she spit it all over him. But he asked her friend to go to the party with him tonight and he's just making sure that she hasn't bailed out on him."

Alex, Rory, and Steph all cracked up. Just then Finn ran in saying how no one answered the door and that she might not be coming, so he needed to find another red-headed date in an hour.

Logan, not knowing she was the girl, just pointed to Alex and she smiled.

"Oh my beautiful you didn't run away, but how did you find my dorm?"

Then Nick realized, "Oh my God. Wait, Rory you're coffee girl and Alex you're going to the party with Finn? I should have guessed who else would run screaming through Yale for coffee?" He laughed.

"Now that we have all made fun of me sufficiently I have to go, you guys reminded me that I haven't had a good cup of coffee in over 24 hours." Rory got up and started towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Nick asked.

"To go get laid." She said with a smirk.

"No no no. You are going to change."

"Okay I will,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got this really cute bikini top at the store today, I can wear that, or would you rather me wear this?" she said innocently.

"Okay you can wear what you are wearing now, just know that we will all be watching you the whole time tonight." Nick said dejectedly.

Rory giggled and walked out the door with Steph and Alex.

"You are right Finn I have a feeling that we will be spending a lot of time in that room." Colin said still staring at where Stephanie had been standing.

Logan and Finn just nodded their heads in agreement, still silent.

"Hey wait Nick does Rory know where the coffee kiosk is? Logan asked still looking at the door.

"No I don't think so." Nick said looking suspiciously at Logan.

"Then I'll go show her, I wanted some coffee anyway." Logan said grabbing his jacket and

running out the door.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, a only a little rogan interaction, but in the next chapter there will be more I promise. **

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Press that purple little 'Go' button down there and tell me. I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Do You Know Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sad isn't it?**

**Thanks again to my beta evanangelsfall22, Nicole you are great!**

* * *

Chapter three

Do You Know Me?

Logan caught up to Rory just as she was saying goodbye to Alex and Stephanie and walking outside in search of coffee. He went up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked playfully.

"Logan?" She asked tentatively.

"Yup," he ran up beside her with a smirk in place on his face. "We didn't get properly introduced before, I'm Logan Huntzberger."

"Is that a smooth way of saying that you forgot my name?" she retorted.

Logan stepped back in shock, this girl really was different. First of all she acted like she didn't even hear his last name and then she almost spoke back to him. He had never had a girl do that before.

"No, I just thought that maybe you didn't hear my name over yourself announcing to the world that you didn't have a bra on."

They reached the coffee kiosk, and Logan turned to her, "What do you want?"

"I'll have two coffees in the largest size, but I can pay for it," She said as she reached for her purse.

"No, Rory really, I have a tab here. I've got it."

"Logan. No."

This was also something new; he wasn't used to girls turning down money.

"Sorry its just, I want to pay for it." She felt bad for being stern but she didn't want him to think that she was just any old ditz who would let him buy his way to her.

She slowly counted out quarters, dimes and nickels until she got 7.50.

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" Rory asked him while taking the two cups of coffee the guy handed her.

"Yeah, I'm practically throwing it." he told her as they started to walk back.

"Oh right, stupid question." She blushed as she spoke. She bit her lip then, drawing his eyes to that part of the body, he quickly looked away not wanting to be tempted.

"Soooo, what was it that took you so long to get over to our place. Nick said you would be by last night?" Logan asked looking at her.

"Ohhhh, I was just sighning up for all my classes." She replied nonchalantly.

"Already? The classes don't start for another week!"

"I know, I just like to do things ahead of time, I once made my mom bring me to school at 6:30 in the morning, telling her there was a parent/teacher meeting. She bought it and I was three hours early for school. it was a great day." She said looking into the distance.

"Whoa!" Logan looked at her incredulsly. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to play 'Do you know me'?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"It's a game where people try to guess things about you,. Here I'll go first." She thought for a minute looking at him. "You are the on campus playboy king, and have never been in a relationship, you are a one night stand type of guy. And as much as you don't want to admit it you expect your last name to get you everywhere."

He looked at he in awe, everything she said was true but when she said it he was suddenly ashamed of it all. "How do you know all that?" he asked, with his eyes still open wide.

"Well first of all, the death glares that girls have been giving me for being near you was a clue to the first part and when you told me your last name, you looked so expectant, like you thought I would start immediately sucking up to you."

"Okay, my turn," Logan said with a smirk, "You are majoring in Journalism, and will always put schoolwork first and you have never done anything with a boy that wasn't or didn't become your boyfriend.

"Wow! How did you know all that?" Rory looked at him in amazement.

"Well you just figured out my life pretty quick and you walked extra slow next to the newsroom looking in, so I guessed that you were a journalist. And by the number of books Finn said you had him carry in and the fact that you have already signed up for all your classes I can tell that you put school first. And by the way that you talked about my one night stands with such disgust I guessed that you had never participated in one." Logan finished. She blushed a little and looked away.

By then they were at Rory's dorm. "I'll see ya tonight Ace." He said as he turned around.

"Wait Logan…Ace?" She asked, puzzled.

"You're my Ace Reporter, Rory."

She laughed, "Kay, See you tonight Logan." She watched him walk away with a smile on her face. She walked inside to see Alex and Stephanie looking a her with goofy smiles on their faces.

"What?" she asked. They looked at each other exchanged a glance and went back to watching T.V.

"Oh nothing." Steph said.

"Oh I wouldn't talk Steph, what about you and Colin? I believe that was a little more than a staring contest." Rory retorted and Steph looked away, blushing furiously.

"And you and Finn, give me a break, how many times can he call one girl beautiful or love in a sentence?" It was Alex's turn to look away.

Suddenly Alex jumped out of her seat. "Oh my God!! What if we, three roommates, all dated them, three roommates and best friends?" She looked at them expectantly.

"Okay, lets get this straight, no matter how much of a connection you have with Colin and Finn, Logan will never be interested in me other than a one night stand." Rory said loudly. But as much as she tried to convince herself that it didn't matter, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"Come on lets get ready," Alex said quickly, sensing the tinge of disappointment in her best friend's voice. They touched up their make-up and went upstairs, heading towards the sound of loud music.

* * *

**Sooo.. what do you think? Up to your expectations? Or did I let you down? Tell me! Please!**

**I want suggestions, ideas, and comments. Even bad ones, tough love baby.**


	4. Jealous Much?

**Okay, we all want to see more Rogan on the show right? So the people of ****are taking part in a campaign for more of a story line for these two characters. Please help! The website is a little confusing, but what I did is print out the letter and got the address off the postcard. If you need the address email me or ask in a review in one of my stories.**

Disclaimer: As far as I know I do not own the show, but Amy or Daniel if you are thinking of selling, give me a call.

Thank you evanangelsfall22 for being my beta! You are awsome!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.

* * *

Chapter Four

Jealous Much?

When they walked into the room they were immediately surrounded by guys. They pushed their way through and saw Nick in the corner with Finn, Colin and Logan. Alex shouted Nick's name and the boys started to walk over. They stood there for a second then Finn immediately swooped in and linked arms with Alex, Colin looked at Steph almost shyly and asked her to dance, and a ditzy blonde that Rory hoped had not gotten into Yale walked up and practically started making out with Logan's ear, He gave a half smile and shrugged his shoulders and walked away with his hand on her waist.

Nick looked at her with a concerned look on his face, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Then she noticed he was eyeing a bunch of girls in the corner, "Go ahead I'll be fine."

He mouthed thank you and walked over to them.

Rory looked at her friends who were now dancing happily with their new friends and half smiled. She was happy for them, really, but she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be loved again. She looked across the room and she saw a black haired boy turned away from her. Her heart skipped a beat and he looked towards her. Her heart sunk, it wasn't him. For months she had been hoping against hope that she would see him somewhere, so when ever she saw a black haired boy her heart flip flopped, until she realized it wasn't him. Jess, she thought to herself,. Why did he have to be insecure, why did he have to run away? And most of all why did she have to love him? She knew she was supposed to be getting over him, and where was a better place to do it than at a college party? She pushed thoughts of Jess to the back of her mind and smiled at a boy who was at the bar eyeing her, and, surprising herself, she walked over to him.

Nick looked at his little sister, it was hard to see her so distraught, she had really taken it hard when Jess left. Yeah sure, she had said the she loved Dean too, but everyone knew he wasn't right for her, hell, even Dean had known; that's why he had been so insecure about having her.

She stuck with him because he was a sweet boy who had actually expressed an interest in her and she told him she loved him only because she was afraid of losing that sense of security. He hadn't seen her so inappropriately dressed and excited to party since Jess had left, so as much as he hated seeing her dressed like that, earlier when she had walked in to his dorm he had not fought it as hard as he could have, because he was happy to see her so passionate about the party that she had blown up like that. She hadn't had one of the famous Gilmore hissy fits in a while.

He watched Rory walk over to a boy at the bar, and on instinct he started to walk over when he saw the look in the guy's eyes, but then decided that this was probably the only way she would get over Jess, so he decided to let her live in the moment a little.

Rory grabbed a beer and looked at the boy, he smiled then introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Robert," he said

"Hi, I'm Rory, I just moved in downstairs yesterday, I'm a freshman here." She answered, as he grabbed the beer from her hand put it down on the table, took her hand and led her toward the dance floor. Just then a relatively slow song came on and he put his hands on her waist, a little lower than necessary and pulled her towards him.

She gave him a slight smile and looked over his shoulder, she saw Colin and Stephanie dancing a little closer than she would expect and Alex sitting on Finn's lap as they did shots. Then she saw Logan making out with another blonde, maybe the third one tonight she thought with disgust. Then she noticed that Robert was moving his head closer to hers, and at the last second she turned her face having him kiss her cheek instead.

She didn't know why she did it, it just didn't seem right. 'But if Logan is having easy no-strings fun shouldn't I try to do that to? Wait why am I comparing myself to Logan? All he is is Nick's friend. Nothing more.' She thought unknowingly defying some feelings that she couldn't place but hoped weren't what she thought they were.

Logan walked away from his latest conquest, and scanned the room for his friends. Nick was surrounded by a group of girls in the corner, Finn was with Alex on the couch and Colin was nowhere to be seen. Just then he saw a Rory on the dance floor, with a boy a little to close to her for comfort. He was just planning to go over and meet the guy when the boy leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head and avoided it, and the guy looked her up and down again. Logan got angry, he knew that look. He used that look. All that guy wanted was to get in her in bed. How dare that boy look at Nick's sister like that? He was going to go over there right now.

Just then, Colin appeared at Logan's shoulder. "Jealous much?" he asked, noticing Logan's looks toward Rory.

"No way, are you kidding? I just don't think Nick would be too happy with that." Logan said, his eyes still on Rory and Robert.

"Logan she's 18, she can afford to have a little fun every so often." Colin said looking at his friend.

"I know I wish I knew who that jerk was though." he said finally pulling his eyes away from the boy whispering in Rory's ear.

"Logan, he is probably not a jerk, you do the same thing that he's doing to Rory, constantly to other girls." Colin said exasperated.

"Okay, let's go." Logan said walking away after shooting one more glare at the boy who was currently trying to kiss Rory again.

* * *

**I would just like to let you know that Nick is still protective of Rory but he knows her well and knows when she needs to have fun.**

**I'm sorry short chapter but i already had this written out so I just had to post it.**

**Tell me what you think!!! The more reviews, the faster I post and the longer the chapters!**


	5. The World SeriesBaseball or Football?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Oh wait actually I own Alex and Nick!! I'm soooo excited now!!**

**Okay, we all want to see more Rogan on the show right? So the people of www. rory and logan .net are taking part in a campaign for more of a story line for these two characters. Please help! http://aceofhearts. rory and logan .net (I added spaces so they don't know its a website, I hope it works.)**

**The website is a little confusing, but what i did is print out the letter and got the address of the postcard. If you need the address email me or ask in a review in one of my stories.**

**I'm sorry to everyone who wanted that link last chapter, I put it in but when I posted it, I think they took it out. I'll try posting it again, but if still in the second paragraph above this one, there is no websites, go to my profile they are in there.**

**Holy Cross Baby- I tried to email you the links but it wasn't really working, so here you go, if they are not up there under the disclaimer, the fanfiction people must not allow websites, so just go to my profile.**

**Lovinglifexoxox -I hated writing him like that too, but I had to put it in there about him being a playboy, I hope this chapter makes it better.**

**Ya so I think I faked them out i just added spaces, I tried to make it as clear as I could but if it doesn't come out tell me and check it out in my profile.**

* * *

Chapter five

The World Series...Baseball or Football?

Over the next few weeks the girls had become regulars in the boys' dorm,. Rory the most, even though she was the only one not going there as more than a friend. Over the weeks, Colin and Finn had been thinking more and more about asking Steph and Alex to be their first girlfriends. By now she was best friends with all of them, and them with her, but especially with Logan, since they were both majoring in Journalism they had the same classes. Every morning she went there for coffee (they had a coffee maker, after all) and at night she studied or watched T.V with them. To Rory it was like having inherited three more brothers.

She ran in that morning whining for coffee, "Coffee, coffee quick, Logan! Late. For. Class." She grabbed the coffee cup out of Logan's hands and ran towards the door, "Oh yeah, thanks!" she called without slowing down. As she ran down the hall she could still hear Logan laughing.

Later she walked up to her dorm and walked in. All four boys were sitting on her couch watching a game on T.V. "Oh yes anytime boys, sure you can watch T.V. in our dorm, of course. That was so polite of you to ask," she said sarcastically.

"Well two out of four of us are_ unofficially_ boyfriends of your roommates-" Nick started.

"Wait, No, me and Steph are not a couple, we are just dating and ...sleeping together" Colin quickly started..

"And me and Alex have the same arrangement as those two." Finn said annoyed, "You know we don't do girlfriends."

"So what would you call dating and sleeping with only one person?" Rory said rolling her eyes.

"We don't have to just date and sleep with just each other, we can do other people too" Colin said quickly.

"But you don't." Nick said.

"Well yeah…" they both stuttered.

"And as I was saying two out of four of us are_ unofficially_ boyfriends of your roommates and I am your brother, so I think we have all the connections we could need." Nick said, never lifting his eyes from the screen. "Oh yeah, and we all have a copy of your key."

"Wait, how? ...Actually I don't want to know." Rory said, looking away with a slightly awed expression on her face. She put her coat on her bed and her bag of books on the ground in her room. "But guys I don't understand, why can't you watch T.V. in your own room?" she asked, walking over to the couch.

"Actually, Love, there are quite a few reasons." Finn said. He held up a finger. "Number one, there is nowhere we would rather be than in a room full of beautiful woman." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Number Two," Nick held up two fingers, "Our T.V. is not a plasma, or as big as yours."

"And the most important..." Colin added.

"Our T.V is broken and this is the World Series!!" Logan whined, finally pulling his eyes away.

"Ugh, okay, sure, you guys can stay." Rory said defeated.

"Um, we were never asking for your permission." Logan said smirking.

Rory picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head. He glared at her. She ignored him. "So, the World Series, is that baseball or football?"

Every boy except Nick turned around and stared at her incredulously. Nick just laughed.

"What?" She asked, "I'm not big on sports!" She said annoyed.

"Obviously!" Logan answered back..

"I will choose to ignore that. So guys what are we doing tonight?" Rory said pointedly looking everywhere but Logan.

"Um, Rory, remember, the game." Said Colin nodding his head towards the T.V. screen.

"Ooh, right, okay, I'll order in, what do you want Colin, Finn, Nick?" She said giving a quick glance in Logan's direction and smirking. She walked over to the couch and seeing no empty seats, sat on Colin's lap. No one answered her.

"Okay, I get it. Too busy, I'll order everything." She said as she reached for her phone. Just then it started to ring. She took one look at the number on the screen and groaned.

"Who is it?" Finn asked.

"You remember that boy I danced with at your party?" She said with a glare in the phone's direction.

"Yes." They all answered.

"While somehow he got my phone number and ever since has been begging me to go on a date with him." she told them.

"Have you ever?" Logan asked curiously. By now they were all turned towards her.

"Once and it was horrible, he is so boring, so arrogant and so self centered. I am thinking of switching phone numbers."

They all laughed and then Logan grabbed the phone. Rory tried to grab it back but ended up just falling off Colin's lap and landing on Logan as he just pulled it further out of her reach. He flipped it open and smirked at her.

"_Hey baby it's me your favorite boy." _Rory tried to grab for it again but Logan jumped out of the way.

"Umm, hello this is Logan, who is this?" At this point Logan put it on speaker phone and they all got quiet.

"_This is Robert, Wait, Logan Huntzberger? Why are you answering Rory's phone?"_

At this point, they were all looking incredulously at Rory. "Robert?" They all asked, not believing that the boy they all hated so much liked Rory. Logan continued his conversation.

"Yes, that Logan, and the reason I am answering her phone is because I am at her apartment." Logan said smirking into the phone.

"_What?! I haven't even fucked her yet, and you have?" _At this Rory gasped and Nick looked ready to kill.

"Well what can I say? The girl has taste, and let me tell you, you are missing out, I have to say this is probably our... fourth time and she never tires."

"_Ugh Logan can't you leave some chicks for the rest of us?"_

"Sorry no can do, bye Robert" Logan flipped the phone shut and looked at Rory who's face was beet red.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said.

"I can't believe you went on a date with Robert!"

"See love, we all hate Robert," Finn added.

"I can see why, he is so annoying!!" Rory said finally letting a smile break through.

"I still can't believe you went on a date with Robert, and that he still wanted you after you didn't immediately fall at his feet and have sex with him." Logan said still shaking his head.

"What, Huntz? You don't believe I can be seductive? Especially without trying..." She got up and whispered the last part bringing her face inches a way from his. He looked shocked and blinked his eyes a few times swallowing hard. She pulled away quick, much to the relief of Nick.

"Yeah, she had the playboy of Chilton whipped by the time he left." Nick added, not looking too happy about it.

They all turned towards Rory, "Really? What was his name?" Logan asked with a look Rory couldn't identify on his face.

"Oh, his name was-" Rory started

"Oh my God. Guys, let's go to the pub!" They could hear the girls before actually seeing them. Alex and Steph barged into the room as Stephanie yelled, " The hottest boy I have ever seen just walked in! Besides you of course," She said after seeing the look on Colin's face, winking at him.

She looked at the rest of the boys, "Come on, it's not going to be starting again for another hour." They looked at her confused. She pointed to the T.V. "The game, it's raining and it doesn't look like its going to stop anytime soon."

They looked back at the T.V. and groaned. "Fine lets go to the Pub, but not to look at the _hot_ boy, just because I'm dying of alcohol withdrawal. But we come back as soon as it starts because I am not watching the world series on those dinky TV's they have in the pub." Finn said. "Did you see the 'hot' boy?" He asked Alex, frowning.

"No I found Steph running towards the dorm a minute ago, besides the only hot boys I know are Australian." She said smiling up at him.

"That's what I like to hear" he answered putting his arm around her shoulders. They all got up and started out the door.

"You know she is doing it to torture you," Rory said coming up next to Colin.

"What? Huh? Who?" He said pulling his eyes away from Steph who was skipping ahead of them.

"You know, Stephanie, that girl you were just staring at, she's talking about hot boys to torture you, she really likes you and apparently you really like her, just ask her to be your girlfriend." Rory said sympathetically.

"It's not that easy." he said quietly.

"Yes it is, it would be the same, except you wouldn't be jealous all the time."

"I'll think about it." Colin said quietly not making eye contact with Rory.

They arrived at the pub and the girls ran in ahead of the boys toward the bar. They ordered for them and the guys. The first time they came here, the bartender was reluctant to give them the drinks since they were only 18, but the boys made it worth his while, and he never questioned their age again.

"Here miss," The bartender said handing half the drinks to Stephanie. We are out of Harpers, I'll go into the back and get some more."

"Okay guys I'll bring these back to the boys." Steph said, "Bring the others over when they are ready."

"Kay." Rory said, "So Alex, where do you think those hot boys are?" She said laughing. The bartender came back with the drinks and they started back towards the table.

* * *

**I'm going to say this again:**

**Okay, we all want to see more Rogan on the show right? So the people of www. rory and logan .net are taking part in a campaign for more of a story line for these two characters. Please help! http://aceofhearts. rory and logan .net (I added spaces so they don't know its a website, I hope it works.)**

**The website is a little confusing, but what i did is print out the letter and got the address of the postcard. If you need the address email me or ask in a review in one of my stories.**

Please review!! I would love to hear what you think, tough love baby,(I'm sorry that is one of my favorite lines from the show.)

p.s next chapter there is going to be another blonde haired boy. he he he, I'm evil.


	6. Mary?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutly nothing. But if I did own Gilmore Girls I would have the whole show be based around Rory and Logan. Wait...actually that would mean that they would need more drama, and we all know what that means. Can anyone say _Bridesmaids_?**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I took longer getting it out because on easter I couldn't stop eating. It was horrible. I was so full but the artichokes were so good and the sweet bread so sweet and the lemon squares soo lemony and the cheesecake, that was made by yours truly, was absolutly amazing if I do say so myself. But the worst was the jellybeans I was practically inhaling those.**

**But back to Gilmore Girls, all those that guessed Tristan...look at the title!!**

* * *

Mary? 

"Logan!" A blonde haired boy yelled. Logan turned around and smiled to see on of his friends that he hadn't seen in years walk towards him.

"Tristan! How are you? I haven't seen you since Gandolf!"

"I've been good, well except for the lack of very pretty ladies in my life. After we pulled that prank at Gandolf, I ended up at another private school, then military school which I have to say has practically no girls, and those that supposedly are, don't look like it."

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well I heard some of the best partying goes on at colleges so..."

"You came to a college." Logan finished.

"Yup." He said smiling.

"Well we have quite the selection of girls here, much better than Gandolf, I mean, how long do you think it took us to hook up with every girl there?" Logan asked laughing

"I don't know, maybe two months, and we weren't even working double shifts."

"So I haven't seen you in so long, does the playboy king still live? There was never a girl to turn us down. How about since then? Still been able to make every girl get 'weak in the knees at a smile' as Finn so daintily puts it?" Logan asked leading his old friend towards a table.

"Every girl except one." Tristan said his smile fading quickly but then coming back, which didn't go without Logan noticing. "Well what about you? Any girls able to resist the charm?"

"Actually one," Logan said looking into the distance, "She has an opinion, and isn't afraid to disagree with me."

Tristan could not believe what he was hearing, that Logan Huntzberger had actually started to fall for someone, he looked at his friends pained face and he decided to lighten the mood. "Enough with this talk, lets not talk about girls that could or would have been, lets talk about girls that will be." Tristan said scanning the room. "Are you here with anyone, particularly any chicas?"

"Actually I'm here with Colin and Finn, they are here with girls, and their girls' best friend. Who coincidentally is the opinion girl." Logan said looking around for Colin and Finn.

"Ooh, I want to meet the great Logan Huntzberger's downfall." Tristan said, now intently scanning the room.

"Well I want to meet the great Tristan DuGrey's downfall," Logan answered back.

"Well you probably won't. Her dream was to go to Harvard and I'll be damned if she didn't get in. But I have an idea when you see the girl cough and I'll cough when I see my girl." Tristan said with a smirk.

"That's not fair, yours is in Boston." Logan retorted.

"Miracles happen Huntzberger."

Just then Finn, Steph, and Colin walked up. Steph was carrying drinks.

"The others will be over with the rest of them in a sec... Oh wait here they come. Wait Logan who's this?" Steph said pointing to Tristan.

"Hi, I'm Tr-" Tristan knocked his empty beer bottle onto the ground in an effort to shake Steph's hand and dove under the table trying to grab it. Then Rory and Alex walked up.

"Looks like I'll do the introductions then," Logan said, "Colin, Finn, Steph, Alex, Rory," Logan coughed and when Tristan heard the cough that drowned out the name of the girl, Tristan gave up on the bottle and came up. "this is Tristan." Tristan looked up and only saw the blue eyes that he never thought he would see again. He coughed and Logan didn't even notice.

"Mary." Tristan whispered and Logan noticed that Alex put her arm around Rory's waist protectively.

"Tristan." She echoed back.

"Her name is Rory," Logan said defensively. Rory and Tristan just stared at each other and they both cracked a smile.

"So how was military school?" Rory asked with a slight grin.

"Just as bad as I thought it would be, how's bag boy? Tristan asked with a grin.

"Long gone." Rory answered as everyone else just stared at the two.

"So then I guess its okay for us to dance?" He asked tentatively.

"Yessiree Bob," she said. "Or is that not how they say it in military school?" she asked as he led her off to the dance floor.

"Well that's how I said it, is that wrong? Maybe that's why the sergeant didn't like me." He said in fake awe. She just laughed.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Finn asked. They all nodded their heads still watching the two.

"I have to go get Nick." Alex said quickly getting up and running towards the bar.

"No, wait, Alex you're the only on that knows what's going on!" Finn cried after her.

"Fuck!" Logan cursed.

"What? Logan what's the matter?" Steph asked concerned.

"He coughed." Logan whined.

"What? Logan, yeah he coughed, its what people do." Steph said with an amused look on her face.

"No, it was a code. Before when Tristan and I were talking he told me that only one girl did not immediately want to sleep with him and wasn't even interested in him, and I told him that it was the same for me, only one girl had ever not been afraid to insult me or not want to sleep with me. I told him that when I introduced the girl I would cough and if he ever saw the girl again while I was with him he would also cough, obviously we didn't think we would see his girl tonight, let alone it be the same girl who didn't fall for me either." Logan said quickly.

"Logan you're rambling." Colin said.

"Oh my god, what school did you say Tristan went to?" Finn asked urgently.

"Bilton, or Dilton, something like that." Logan said obviously wondering where this was going.

"Chilton!!" Colin said.

"Yeah that was it, why does it matt- Rory went there didn't she?" Logan said, realization finally dawning.

"Yes and what was it Nick said about her having the playboy of Chilton-" Colin was interrupted.

"Whipped." Logan completed for him. They all looked out at the laughing couple on the dance floor.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So bag boy is gone?" Tristan asked.

"Yup, coincidentally I dumped him for someone else." Rory answered.

"And right now you are with this someone else..." Tristan couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"No, he's gone. Literally," She added with a false smile.

"It's okay Rory, you'll get over him," he said softly. He noticed her looking over his shoulder and followed her gaze to Logan, "And it looks like you already are starting to."

"No, wait. Me and Logan? Tristan that's crazy he doesn't do girls like me, and I... I'm not supposed to like him." Rory finished quietly.

"Rory, you've all ready made a huge impression on him and trust me it's a good one." Tristan said. He was surprised that he wasn't jealous of Logan. He knew he loved Rory, but in a different way. He just wanted her to be happy, she was a great girl.

"Tristan I'm not even sure he likes me yet, and even if he did he doesn't do relationships." Rory insisted.

"First of all just keep working that Gilmore charm that you captured me so well with back in high school and he'll be yours soon, and don't worry about his playboy reputation, if he doesn't change for you he's an idiot," Tristan reassured her

"Thank you so much Tristan, you're the best." And without even knowing what she was doing, Rory got onto her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Nick came over to the table quickly with Alex in tow. "He's here?" Nick said. He didn't need an answer, he just followed the gaze of the whole table.

"I'm guessing you figured things out," Alex said with a sigh.

"Well we got the gist of it." Colin said while turning back to face Nick and Alex, "You could fill in the holes for us though."

"Well, when Rory and I transferred to Chilton, he made it a living hell for her, always bugging her, and calling her Mary. Then he got interested, or maybe he was all along, and would ask her to dances and concerts, she would always turn him down on the account of Dean, her boyfriend at the time. Then she and Dean broke up for the first time and she went to a party. That night he was dumped too and they kissed. They sort of started to be friends after that, because she and Dean got back together, but he was always jealous of Dean. Then he got kicked out of school just as the chemistry was starting to build between them. So that was the end of that until he showed up today..." They all looked over at the dancing couple and just then, as the song ended, Rory kissed Tristan.

"What the hell was that??" Logan practically yelled but not loud enough for Rory and Tristan to hear. Logan couldn't believe he had just seen rory kiss Tristan, but what bothered him even more was the fact that it bothered him.

"That, genius, was a 'lets just be friends' kiss," Steph said with a 'duh' look on her face. Her and Alex watched amused as the boys got fired up.

Rory walked over to the table with Tristan and they both sat down. For a second they all watched the two still chatting, then Colin looked up at the T.V. above the bar.

"Shit! The game started!" The boys all looked up at the T.V. and then quickly started to get their stuff together.

"Come on! Hurry! Steph, Alex, and Rory! Lets go! We have to get back to your room! Come on!" Nick jumped into action.

"Hey Tristan, do you want to come?" Rory looked at him.

He smiled softly, "No I have to go say hi to some other people, I'll see you around...Mary."

"Definitely. Keep in touch, email me if you are ever in the area. Bye Tristan." She gave him a tight hug and then walked over to where Logan and Nick were waiting for her.

"Bye Tristan." Nick said as he started to lead Rory outside.

"Bye Tristan." Logan said as he started to follow the siblings.

"Wait Logan." Logan turned back to face Tristan. "Just.. ..Don't mess it up." Logan gave him a questioning glance. "With Rory."

"Wait, what do you mean we are not even together."

"Logan do you think I am totally oblivious? Why else would you be trying to kill me with your eyes all night? You like her at least a little bit and I am pretty sure she is returning the feelings, so just don't be an idiot and treat her like another one of your girls, she's special."

"Don't I know it," And at the glare from Tristan added, "I will, if it even works out."

"Okay well you better get out there it looks like Colin is having a mental breakdown." They looked out the window at Colin pacing and checking his watch.

"Okay Tristan, I'll see you later, Thanks... for everything."

"See ya, Logan." And Tristan walked away.

* * *

**Sooooo... What do you think? I know a lot of you were crazy excited that Tristan would be in this chapter. I wanted him to be a good guy and not make Rory choose between him and Logan because I like both Logan and Tristan. And that probably would have triggered a large case of writers block.**

Like many of you, all of us here are very unhappy with the upcoming episodes where Rory and Logan could possibly break up. We do not know how the show will end, but just in case. However, we still can have our voices be heard by the Execs of CW. A fan emailed us with these pre-written letters for that purpose:

Emma wrote:

The letters I attached are for any R/L fan who wants to make sure  
that our voices will be heard by WB/CW regarding episode 21 which is depressing.

Please read the letters and tell me if you can help me distribute  
them to your fellow R/L fans. **The goal is to have as many fans to sign and mail letters to Rosenthal and Ostroff by next week. They are filming episode 22 next week.**

**So anyone that wants to send these letters go to and click on the first link(about the possible breakup) From there go to the link that has the letter and download or copy it. Then send it!! Please!!**

**This is the last chapter that I have had prewritten on my other computer, so if you want me to continue...Review!!! Please! If you do I will make all your wildest dreams come true! (anyone know where that quote is from?)**


	7. Piggy back rides and setups

**I am so sorry that it has been like a week and a half since I last updated, but i had so much fun writing the last chapter, that I kept rewriting this one so it could compare, but I think this it came out pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly,I do not own Colin, Finn, Steph, Rory or Logan****...but I do own Alex and Nick!**

**The quote was from Napoleon Dynamite! MAC-and-ACE you were right!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Piggy back rides and 'set-ups'

They would have gotten to the dorm house quickly since the boys were running, but the girls were slowly skipping and laughing at the annoyed expressions on the guy's faces.

"Alex, Roy, lets sneak up on the guys and jump on their backs and make them carry us back to the dorm, it is our dorm after all." Steph whispered to the girls.

"Genius! Okay, you on Colin, Rory on Logan and me on Finn." Alex said looking at Stephanie.

"Wait, hello, do I have any say in this? What if I just jump on Nick?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"No way, that's no fun. Besides Nick is too tall, you would never be able to get on top of him without the others knowing."

"Dirty!!" Alex and Rory yelled pointing at Steph who just laughed.

"But... okay I'll do Logan."

"Dirty!!" Steph caught her this time pointing and the all cracked up.

The girls caught up to the boys, sneaking up on them and jumped on their backs; Steph on Colin, Alex on Finn, and Rory on Logan just as planned.

"Love, this is a bit sudden, I didn't know you felt so strongly about me that you would want to do this in front of our friends." Finn said grinning to Alex. She just rolled her eyes.

"So Rory, couldn't keep yourself off me, could you? I have that affect on women." Logan smirked at her.

"No, actually, I seem to be one of the women smart enough to resist your charms, and if you must know I was forced to ride on you because apparently, my 'friends' aren't confident enough that I would be able to reach my brother's back."

"Do you blame them Ace?" He smirked up at her.

"I am not that un-athletic!" She said dejectedly. "Well...actually..."

"Yeah that's what I thought," Logan said.

"Shush you, horses are not supposed to talk, now giddy-up!" She kicked the back of his leg and he stumbled forward. Nick took one look at the couples and walked away mumbling something about meeting someone.

Rory screamed as Logan almost fell but he caught himself and started running. "See ya, later, suckers!" She yelled to Finn, Steph, Alex, and Colin.

"I believe that's a challenge Colin!" Finn said in his usual thick accent.

"I believe it is, come on ladies, be as light as possible! We need to run as fast as possible!" Colin said quickly.

"Did you just say we were fat? That we weren't light enough for you? Ooh, you are so not getting some tonight." Steph said to Colin in a serious tone. She cracked a smile to Alex and Finn to show she was joking, but didn't let Colin see.

"No, no, that's not what I meant at all, you are super skinny, you make the anorexic kids look fat." Colin said stuttering, really worried.

"Wait are you saying I'm anorexic?? You bastard!" Steph said, silently laughing.

"No, No I'm sorry-" Colin started. Finn decided to interrupt before Colin had a mental breakdown.

"Okay, So who says we set up Rory and Logan tonight." Finn said, grinning evilly.

"Ooh, yeah! A set up!" Steph yelled completely forgetting about teasing Colin.

"Finally! They totally like each other, they just won't admit it, and did you see how jealous Logan was tonight when she was dancing with Tristan?" Colin said relieved that Stephanie had stopped teasing him.

"Okay I just have to think of away I'll tell you my plan during the game, we can put it into action afterwards, but lets catch up to them or they are going to get suspicious," Stephanie said before she squeezed her legs around Colin to get him to go faster, completely aware of the effect it was having on him. She just laughed while Colin started to breath a little faster.

"She has quite an affect on you huh mate? Just by her being on your back, you start having a freakin' orgasm." Finn said, watching the two blush and then uncomfortably run off. "I believe that is our cue to go Love," he said, turning toward Alex who was still on his back..

"Yee Haw!" She yelled spinning a pretend lasso above her head. They ran towards the others.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When Finn, Alex, Colin and Steph reached the girls dorm, Logan and Rory were already inside sitting on the couch watching the game. Rory was leaning up against Logan with her head on his shoulder.

Logan looked down at the beautiful girl next to him. She was gorgeous. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her…_wait no… I can't think of her that way, she's Nick's sister! She's just a friend! But then why have I been imagining kissing her? Maybe Tristan is right? Maybe I'm falling for her, _he thought to himself.

Rory was fighting sleep, she was so tired and so comfortable on Logan's shoulder. _Why am I so comfortable around him but so on edge at the same time? He makes me feel so alive, I never know what he is going to stay or do. He can keep up with my thinking and talking, Dean and even Jess could never do that. Wait, why am I comparing him to my ex-boyfriends? Was Tristan right? Am I falling for him?_ she thought just as she heard running down the hallway.

They both looked up and saw their friends in the doorway and they both missed the look that all four exchanged.

They came over and flopped onto the couch, and started watching the game. Just then Nick ran in.

"So, where were you? With a beautiful Sheila, hoping to get some? Or were you getting some?" Finn teased not really expecting himself to be right.

"Actually yes, I was with a girl, but I wasn't getting some!" Nick replied slightly blushing.

"What?" They exclaimed, turning towards him.

"What is so hard to believe? I've been with girls before!" He shot back.

"We know you've been with girls, but that's just the thing, I don't think you've been in the same room with a girl since eighth grade and not tried to make a move at her." Rory said with a laugh.

"Well… this girl is different."

"Oh no! Have you seen and talked to her more than once?" Colin asked. Nick nodded his head puzzled. "Okay that's it you've lost your title! You are no longer a playboy king! You're turning into..."

"You guys!" Nick finished for Colin. Colin looked shocked and then the realization hit him that Nick was right. "If I can't call myself one of the playboy kings neither can any of you. Except for Logan, you are all whipped." They all looked around guiltily and Logan looked around longingly.

"Yup your right I am whipped, now can I go back to watching the game?" Finn declared. They all turned towards the T.V. thinking their separate thoughts.

"This is boring!!" Rory complained, "It is against multiple Gilmore Rules to watch sports, when we could be doing something else."

"Shhh, this should be the last batter, if we strike them out, the Red Sox win the world Series!" Logan shushed her.

"But..." Rory started.

"When the game is over we can play a game." Logan whispered exasperated.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, satisfied that she had gotten what she wanted.

"Yes!" All the boys jumped up and shouted. Then the girls realized what was going on and jumped up too. They all started screaming. Finn pulled Alex into a deep kiss, and Colin did the same to Steph. Logan looked at Rory jumping around screaming at something she didn't even understand, and he couldn't help it, he just leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then gave into it.

Logan couldn't believe it , the kiss was probably one of the simplest and sweetest kisses of his life. Then they both realized what they were doing and pulled away. Rory quickly checked to make sure Nick hadn't seen and then looked at Logan. He looked as surprised as she felt.

_Oh my god! I just kissed Logan!! It was such a good kiss-No I can't do this, he is Nick's friend, besides he isn't my type,_ she thought quickly, and then decided to get away from him.

She ran over and started screaming with Stephanie, not noticing that Logan was still watching her.

_

* * *

_

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! It finally happened! What do you think? And what game should they play? **

**"I never" or "Spin the Bottle" or a different one? **

**Should they get together next chapter or wait?**

**Tell me!!!**

**Also I should let you all know I am a little disapointed in all of you, there has been thousands of hits on this story but only 55 reviews! Please tell me if you like it!!**


End file.
